As is known the RINGMASTER.SM. service is an optional service provided by local telephone companies which presently allows subscribers to have up to three separate telephone numbers that will ring on each telephone line. Each number when called produces a respective ring cadence on the telephone(s) which is(are) connected to the line. This system enables the subscriber to assign a different use to each the telephone numbers so that he/she can tell who the call is for by the cadence of the telephone ring. For example, one cadence with one number can be assigned for the adults of the household, while a second number, with a different ringing cadence, can be assigned for children of the household, while a third number, with yet another different ringing cadence, can be assigned for business related calls.
With the RINGMASTER.SM. system the subscriber can assign one of the available number to an individual or a group of individuals for his/her/their exclusive use as a hotline. Thus, the subscriber can determine who the call is from by virtue of the ringing cadence of the phone when a call is received, i.e., when the phone rings with a particular cadence the subscriber will know that the designated individual(s) is(are) calling. The designation of a number as a hotline for use in emergencies or when a child or aged or disabled person is at home alone can be of significant importance.
The RINGMASTER.SM. system also offers advantages for businesses having only has a single telephone line. In such an application, the system enables one to departmentalize one's numbers with different rings for different purposes, e.g., sales calls, suppliers calls, general business inquiries, etc., to designate a number for top-priority clients, etc.
While the RINGMASTER.SM. system is suitable for its intended purposes, it suffers from some inherent drawbacks. For example, if more than one telephone is connected to the line, such as the case when extension telephones are utilized, all of the telephones will ring with the unique cadence as defined by the incoming call. This universal ringing action may not be desired for various applications, e.g., where the incoming call is directed to the telephone number of a child in the household whose telephone is located in his/her room so that the other telephones on that line and located elsewhere in the household do not ring.